


Home (Voltron)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Voltron being a family, all the feels, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Home” by Phillip Phillips(Written 5-21-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 5





	Home (Voltron)

_Hold on to me as we go down this unfamiliar road._

"Being in space is kinda terrifying. It's so big and empty. We could die out here...and no one would know what happened." Lance said in a quieted voice.

"None of this is ideal Lance...but at least we're all here together. It's not going to be easy but we're all here for you. Even Keith...I promise we'll get through this together." Hunk reassured with a small smile.

\- 

_Just settle down, It'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons even though they fill you with fear._

"LANCE DIED FOR 2 FUCKING MINUTES AND NO ONE TOLD ME??? WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO??"

"Keith. Settle down" Shiro started (In dad voice of course), "He's okay now."

"GODDAMMIT....." he sighed. "I know...but still. I- I just wish someone would have called or something. It's scary being away from the team in general- let alone knowing that apparently no one plans to tell you that your fri-team mate almost died" 

"We didn't think you'd be so worried about Lance- you guys never really got along...Why are you so concerned?"

"I just...I want him to be okay...I- Fuck. I care about him Shiro...a lot. And I will do anything I have to do to keep him and the rest of the team safe. I just wish someone would have told me"

-

_The troubles- they might drag you down. If you get lost you can always be found._

"-ith's Galra." 

"I-I need to go train" Kieth mumbles as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait up-" it's lance. "You okay samurai?"

"I'm fine Lance."

"You don't look fine. You look terrified. Talk to me Keith...please." Lance says as he slowly wraps his fingers around Keith's wrist. 

Kieth sighs loudly, eyes softening when he sees the concerned look on Lance's face. "Fine. I just.....This whole- being Garla thing....I thought I knew who I was ya know? Now....now I'm just not sure." Voice getting quieter the more he talks.

"Oh. That's understandable, it's big news - It's gonna take awhile to get used to the concept of it but you'll get there but your still the same Keith and Its honestly kind of cool in my opinion..." Lance admits, blushing.

Keith smiles sheepishly at him. "I guess your right" he says with a chuckle. "I'm still me....just a little closer to a furry now" Keith watches in amusement as Lance's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my god" Lance says trying to bring his hand up to his face- only to realize it's still holding Keith's wrist. He going to let go only to have Keith flip his hand over and interlace their fingers.

This time- He doesn't try to let go. 

\- 

_Just know you're not alone; Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Coran looks around the room full of people he now proudly calls his family.   
Pidge and Hunk hunched over a computer doing god nows what - Shiro and Allura planning the next necessary supply stop in the corner - Lance asleep with his head in Keith's lap as Keith runs his fingers through his hair - The mice ply fighting under the table.   
"Home" He thinks. 

And a home it is indeed, filled with a mixed family that loves each other more than anything else.

**They are Voltron. They are Family. This is their Home.**


End file.
